Pink and Satiny
by Snailhair101
Summary: Dean lets Castiel in on a private kink from his past. (Destiel, PWP, Smutty smut, One shot.)


(**Author's Note**: There is just something about 'The End' that continues to inspire me to write filthy Destiel fanfic. _"How many times _did_ you watch that episode?" "It's all a bit of a blur, Inspector. I lost count." _With that in mind, ladies and gentlemen, I give you 'Pink and Satiny.')

The bathroom door opened slightly. Castiel watched, from the motel bed, Dean poke his head out. He wore a stern expression.

"Don't laugh," he warned gruffly.

Castiel gave him an odd look. Why would he laugh? He never laughed, anyway. Perhaps Dean was worried he would tease him?

"I won't," Castiel promised.

Dean took a deep breath before opening the door the rest of the way. He was completely naked, save a pair of pink undergarments. Castiel could feel his blood beginning to rush as his eyes drank in the sight of Dean's body. Every curve of muscle, every groove of vein, every inch of skin; the whole of it took Castiel by surprise no matter how many times he saw it. A red tint began to rise on Dean's face.

"Well?" Dean urged, turning slightly to enable Castiel to see more of him.

Castiel could feel the heart behind his own ribs pounding as he raised from the bed. He stood and continued to search Dean's form. Dean, of course, was wanting his opinion of the underwear. Castiel allowed his eyes to drop to Dean's most private area. The soft-looking fabric seemed to barely contain him, as it appeared tight.

"The girl from your past," Castiel spoke, unable to look away from the big, pink lump, "made you wear these, Dean?"

"Just once," Dean replied, stepping closer, "I've kept this a secret, you know. So don't tell anyone...but I kinda like it."

Castiel silently concurred. The small fabric hugged his body as he moved and slightly shined in the dim light. Castiel swallowed harshly as he saw some of Dean spilling out of the sides. He suddenly longed to disrobe Dean completely; wanting to spy on his fully exposed form. But Castiel could barely breath, let alone control his motor functions.

"Cas,"

Castiel tore his eyes away to look up at Dean's face. The man was smirking, his lightly freckled face still red. His green eyes were full of seduction.

"Feel it. It's satin," he said quietly.

Castiel took a shallow breath as he looked back down at the pink cloth. He felt intimidation, but it was outweighed by desire and curiosity. Castiel slowly brought his hand to Dean's hip and touched very top of the fabric. It was soft and tight, just as he'd imagined.

"It's...very nice, Dean," Castiel breathed.

He looked up at Dean's face to find an odd expression. His eyes were squinted and his mouth turned downward on one side.

"Really?" He said flatly.

Had Castiel done something wrong? Was that not what Dean had asked for?

"What?" he asked.

Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel's wrist. In a quick motion, he forced Castiel's hand against the large bulge. The air escaped his lungs as he felt the heat from the fabric against his hand. He felt Dean press harder against him, his tight grip commanding Castiel to clutch more of him.

Castiel met his eyes to Dean's. Raw, erotic passion was pouring from him. Castiel's heart rate increased. These moments – The ones in which he could feel Dean's desire to invade his body, mind and soul – made him ache to give everything to Dean.

Both of Dean's hands rose to hold Castiel's face as he joined their mouths together, leaving Castiel to hold Dean's stiffening member. As their tongues engaged in a moist battle, Dean's hands fell to shove the coat from Castiel's shoulders. He helped Dean remove his own clothing, letting go of him to free himself of both coats and the white shirt. The more exposed skin, the better.

Dean then shoved him onto the bed. Castiel fell on his back, but rose to rest on his elbows to watch Dean remove his belt. He snapped it with a grin before tossing it away. Castiel could feel his lungs working hard. Dean yanked his pants and underwear off in one motion. He and Castiel both watched with surprise as his erection bobbed in front of them. Castiel gulped. He had been so distracted with Dean's body, he didn't feel his own reacting.

Dean paused, standing up straight to walk between the beds. Castiel watched him, a slight feeling of abandonment creeping across his chest. But he was relieved when he spotted the familiar tube in Dean's hand. He poured some of the contents on his fingers before returning to him. Castiel gasped a little as Dean forced his legs up.

Their eyes locked together again as one of Dean's slick fingers pressed slowly into him. Castiel took deliberate breaths. It was still uncomfortable to feel this, even though Dean was gentle every time. He gave a few thrusts before adding another. Castiel focused on Dean's eyes. The green pools were wide with anticipation and lust as he hovered over him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Castiel nodded instantly. He felt Dean's fingers leave him and watched as he reached for the pink, satin underwear. Arousal pulsed through Castiel as Dean lowered them just enough to expose the hard shaft. He barely had enough time to admire it, as Dean then shoved it inside him.

Castiel groaned loudly at the sensation. Dean's fingers could not compare to the size of his erection. It felt as if Dean filled him entirely. An intense look of want came over Dean's face as he slowly slid in and out. Castiel held his own legs, feeling the soft satin press against his cheeks with every thrust.

After a moment, Dean sighed audibly before pulling out. Castiel remained still as he crawled completely over top of him to get to the head of the bed.

"Come here," Dean beckoned.

Castiel immediately rolled over to follow him. Dean guided him to straddle his legs. Castiel gulped the sight of Dean's erection, that stood straight up from the pink fabric. Dean then slowly pressed Castiel down onto it. Castiel leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He was glad he had gotten past the uncomfortable part. It started to feel like Dean belonged inside him.

"Bounce," Dean demanded.

Castiel wasted no time. He began to slowly bob up and down on Dean's stiff member. His muscles loosened just enough to allow the friction. He could hear Dean's breath becoming harsher as his hands fell to rest on Castiel's hips.

The sight of Dean underneath him was rather intoxicating. His chest rose and fell rapidly. A small amount of sweat glistened on his skin. His piercing green eyes stared almost directly into Castiel's soul.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, resting a hand on his chest as he moved.

In response, his felt Dean's slick hand close around his erection. He looked down to watch Dean stroke him. He let out a small groan. The look and feel of Dean pleasuring him was so overwhelming, it almost hurt.

"Dean," he sighed again, unable to stop himself from repeating the name.

He began to thrust forward as he bounced, closing his eyes in order to feel all of the stimulation. He praised Dean's abilities in his mind. It was amazing how quickly he could help him get the the height of this mountainous pleasure. Dean's hand moved faster.

Castiel groaned, holding onto Dean's arm. He was nearing the edge, as he felt Dean begin to thrust with his motions. Dean's mouth lay open as he breathed harshly. Castiel could tell that he, too, was close to the finish. A small moan came from him as his eye brows curved upward.

Castiel rose and fell faster. He tightened his muscles, hoping Dean would join him. He was dangerously close, feeling his limbs tingle and his heart race. Dean's fingers tightened as his stroked faster. Castiel looked down to watch as he felt himself spill over the edge.

"Uh! Dean! Yes! Please," Castiel called.

The warm fluid begin to pulse from him. The sight of it splattering onto Dean's heaving chest made the pleasure linger. He remembered to bounce for Dean, clenching for him. He watched as his green eyes seemed to go vacant for a moment, his thrusts seeming erratic. Castiel knew he was there, feeling the same high.

"Dammit...Cas," Dean groaned, tilting his head back.

After Dean settled back down and Castiel was sure he was finished, he allowed his arms to give out. He fell forward to lay on top of Dean. He nuzzled against his wet neck, still trying to catch his breath. He could feel Dean's heart beat against him. It was difficult to process thoughts. He could only feel, not think. They laid in silence for a moment as they caught their breath.

"So," Dean sighed, "you like the satin, eh?"

Castiel smiled.

"I do, Dean," he answered.

"We should end it like this every time, Cas," Dean said, closing his eyes with a smile. "You. Me. A pair of pink panties. Jizz everywhere. It's nice."

Castiel smiled, not only at Dean's words but, at the possibility of there being another session like this in the future. He laid his hand in the center of Dean's chest to feel his heartbeat. He remained still as the human slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
